The Histology, Cell and Atheroma Core will provide five main services for investigators within the program project. 1) Tissue Processing and Immuno- and Histological Analysis, 2) Photo-documentation, image analysis and quantification and statistical testing of endpoint data for significance, 3) Mouse Lipidomic Analysis, 4) Primary endothelial cell isolation training and quality control for purity and 5) Isolation and culturing of bone marrow-derived macrophage training and reagents. The core has abundant experience and will coordinate with co-director, Dr. Jonathan Smith, Cleveland Clinic, on the detailed and quantitative analysis of atheroma lesions and murine lipidomics needed for these studies. Advanced histological processing and immunohistochemistry will be available to all projects. A key issue in the program goals has been the utilization of primary cell populations, primarily endothelial and bone marrow derived macrophage. Since different labs and individuals are currently isolating primary cells with variable levels of efficiency and application of quality control assessment of population purity, we have incorporated primary cell isolation and analysis into the core. The support from the core will allow investigators to develop projects and experiments without having technical difficulties with quantitative or cell isolation and analysis protocols is an integral component of the program project, provides expanded opportunities and goals for each project and will continue to be an indispensible resource for future efforts.